Вик Фонтейн
Вик Фонтейн – голограмма, созданная в рамках программы имитации Лас-Вегаса 1962 года. Он был певцом - шоуменом и благодаря продвинутой технологии имитации личности стал другом для экипажа «Дип Спейс 9». Для удобства посетителей доктор Джулиан Башир установил программу в голокомнате бара "У Кварка". Фонтейн исполнял песни в стиле джаз и кабаре с аккомпанирующей ему группой в своём клубе. Его образ был основан на популярных артистах Земли середины 20 века, таких как Дин Мартин и Фрэнк Синатра. Создатель программы Феликс присвоил ему открытый и непринуждённый характер общения, позволяя собеседнику легко найти общие темы для разговора. К тому же он мог самопроизвольно включать и выключать свою программу когда захочет. В 2375 году Одо попросил Фонтейна о помощи, как влюбить в себя Киру и проявить свои чувства к ней. Фонтейн переодел Одо в смокинг и огранизовал имитацию красивых артисток для развития социальных навыков. Вик пригласил в свой ночной клуб Киру, не сказава Одо что она не является голограммой. Это позволило Одо вести себя непринуждённо, и план Фонтейна сработал. Позднее Одо и Кира чувствовали себя в долгу перед Виком и считали своим долгом помочь ему, когда у него появились проблемы. (ДС9: "По-своему", "Пиф-паф") После того как энсин Ног получил серъёзное ранение на AR-558, он пытался уйти от реальности, проводя всё своё время в голографическом баре. Фонтейн, замечая его состояние пытался вернуть его к нормальной жизни. Он помогал ему в финансовых делах, когда Ног занялся бухгалтерскиим делом. Однако первый советник Эзри Дакс настаивала на том, чтобы Ног вернулся к реальности. Тогда Вик просто отключил свою программу, не оставляя ему выбора. (ДС9: "Лишь бумажная луна") В том же году в программе Вика была выявлена скрытая подпрограмма, которую главный техник Майлз О'Брайен назвал "Джек в коробке". Создатель голограммы Феликс желал ввести в неё некоторые острые ощущения, чтобы развеять рутину. По сценарию Фонтейн был уволен из клуба и выставлен на улицу. Экипаж "Дип Спейс 9" пришёл ему на помощь. Чтобы не нарушить целостность программы, они были вынуждены войти в свои новые роли, не вызывая подозрения в постороннем присутствии. (ДС9: "Пиф-паф") После окончания войны с Доминионом Вик устроил концерт для команды "Дип Спейс 9". Это был последний раз, когда команда собралась вместе, после чего многие получили новые задания и покинули станцию. (ДС9: "Что останется после тебя") Песни, которые исполнял Вик * "You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You" * "Here's to the Losers" * "Come Fly with Me" * "The Best Is Yet to Come" * "I'll Be Seeing You" * "Just in Time" * "It's Only a Paper Moon" * "I've Got the World on a String" * "I've Got You Under My Skin" * "Moon River" * "They Can't Take That Away from Me" * "All the Way" * "The Way You Look Tonight" Дополнительная информация * Роль Вика Фонтейна исполнил актёр и певец Джеймс Даррен. * Даррен прокомментировал свою роль: "Когда я поговорил с Айром Бером и Хансом Баймлером, они сказали: 'Ты знаешь, правда отлично поработал на этом шоу', на что я ответил: 'Без его потрясающих слов я бы никогда не смог сделать это', потому что они так прекрасно описали этого персонажа." * Айра Стивен Бер рассказал о происхождении персонажа Вика Фонтейна: "Во время съёмок четвертого сезона я решил пригласить в сериал Фрэнка Синатру-младшего, чтобы он сыграл персонажа, такого как Йода, который будет периодически появлятся. Разумеется, не в каждом эпизоде, но обязательно время от времени, которого можно встретить в ночном клубе Лас-Вегаса в начале 1960-х и с которым можно посоветоваться о любви. Он бы давал советы и мы бы удивлялись: "Кто этот парень и откуда он так много знает?" Итак, Роберт Вулф и я написали эту сцену. Теперь Рон Сурма связался с Фрэнком Синатрой-младшим, как с большим фанатом Звёздного пути, и отправил ему сценарий. Когда я поговорил с Фрэнком, он подумал, что это очень забавно, но он не захотел сыграть певца, предпочитая роль инопланетянина. И из этого ничего не вышло. В то время, когда мы писали сценарий эпизода "A Simple Investigation", Рене Эчеваррия сказал: 'Давайте поставим здесь сцену, где будет петь певец в ночном клубе.' И я ответил: 'Мы не сможем получить Фрэнку Синатру-младшего, но, возможно, получим Стива Лоуренса или кого-то другого.' Так Рене написал сцену, и именно тогда появился персонаж Вика Фонтейна. Но шоу было слишком длинным, и мы услышали, что Стив Лоуренс был недоступен, поэтому дальше первого черновика дело не пошло. И на этом всё закончилось. До одного дня. Тогда я ехал на своей машине. Вы знаете, это не очень длинная поездка между моим офисом и домом, но я, как правило, много думаю в машине. И внезапно я понял, что мы находимся в середине шестого сезона. И с точки зрения сериала "Глубокий космос 9", впереди осталось совсем немного: 'Время уходит!' И я сказал себе: 'Я хочу сделать что-нибудь, что всегда хотел сделать в этому шоу! Мы отправимся в Лас-Вегас и сделаем там одну дурацкую сцену или посвятим ей всё шоу. У нас будет музыка, песни и мы завершим отношения между Одо и Кирой! Вот о чём будет это шоу."en:Vic_Fontaine de:Vic_Fontaine es:Vic_Fontaine Категория:Голография Категория:Персонажи DS9